Fairy Tail Connect
by MentallyDatingGrayFullbuster
Summary: Watching Fairy Tail characters chat to each other on Facebook should really be something to see. And I'm sure it wouldn't hurt to have a few guest appearances from some of our other favorite characters, yes? /Crack fic, with more humor than anything else. Possible pairings. Definite character appearances from FMAB, Bleach and more. Minor swearing. You know you want to click on it..


**A/N:** This was just something random I came up with while chatting to some people on Facebook. It's just for a few laughs and stuff. A few guest appearances by people from other Animes will probably come in later chapters, if not the next.

Just for added humor :3

I have no idea about pairings yet(if there will be any)... -sighs- Oh, well.

Please Enjoy!

**Me no own. You no sue.**

Fairy Tail Connect.

. . .

_NatsuTheSalamander __likes 'Food'._

_HappyTheExceed and 13 others like this._

_Comments:_

**GrayTheHotStripper** : I don't think we need Facebook to tell us that.

_Lucy-Celestial-Heartfilia, Erza Titania and 29 others like this._

**NatsuTheSalamander** : And I don't we need your Facebook name to tell us you're a stripper, you exhibitionist.

_Lyon Vastia, HappyTheExceed and 43 others like this._

**GrayTheHotStripper** : Why you bastard… and Lyon? You do know you have the same habit, right?

**Lyon Vastia** : I only do it for my wonderful Juvia-chan!

_LyVia fangirls like this._

**GrayTheHotStripper **: Idiot -.-

**Juvia-Hearts-Gray** : EEEEEP! GRAY-SAMA!

**Lyon Vastia** : JUVIA-CHAN! LET ME WHISK YOU AWAY ON MY WHITE HORSE!

_LyVia fangirls, Cana Al-Drunk and 11 others like this._

**Cana Al-Dunk** : LYVIA FTW!

_Lyon Vastia likes this._

**GrayTheHotStripper** : WTF?!

_Juvia-Hearts-Gray likes this**.**_

**NatsuTheSalamander** : WHY ARE YOU PEOPLE HAVING A FUCKING CONVERSATION ON MY POST?!

_Random people like this._

**Cana Al-Drunk** : ….It's fun?

_Lucy-Celestial-Heartfilia and 21 others like this._

**NatsuTheSalamander** : YOU TOO LUCY?!

**Lucy-Celestial-Heartfilia** : I did not comment on anything. Also, this comment does not count.

_GrayTheHotStripper, Erza Titania and 14 others like this._

**NatsuTheSalamander** : But you 'liked' two comments!

**Lucy-Celestial-Heartfilia** : What's your point, Natsu?

**NatsuTheSalamander** : …

**Lucy-Celestial-Heartfilia** : I take that as 'No comment.'

_Erza Titania, LokeTheLion and 5 others like this._

**LokeTheLion** : That's my girl, Lucy-Hime!

_**LoLu fangirls like this.**_

**Lucy-Celestial-Heartfilia** : Loke, I don't ever remember you taking part in this conversation, let alone me being 'your girl'.

_NatsuTheSalamander, GrayTheHotStripper and 67 others like this._

**NatsuTheSalamander** : BUUUUURN!

**GrayTheHotStripper** : Please apply cold water to burnt area.

_Elf The MAN, NatsuTheSalamander and 98 others like this._

**Elf The MAN** : That comment was MANLY!

**LokeTheLion** : So mean :(

. . .

**Lucy-Celestial-Heartfilia** : I've just noticed something…

**NatsuTheSalamander** : What?

**Lucy-Celestial-Heartfilia** : Erza has liked most of the comments on your post, but she hasn't said a word…

_Erza Titania likes this._

**NatsuTheSalamander** : NINJA!

_Lucy-Celestial-Heartfilia, Erza Titania and 17 others like this._

**Erza Titania** : I am a Knight, not a Ninja. Remember that.

_HappyTheExceed, NatsuTheSalamander and 8 others like this._

**HappyTheExceed** : Would that make you 'Sir Erza'?

_Cana Al-Drunk and 6 others like this._

**Erza Titania** : That is correct.

_Erza Titania has changed her display name to 'Sir Erza Titania'._

_Lucy-Celestial-Heartfilia, GrayTheHotStripper and 67 others like this._

**NatsuTheSalamander** : But… you're a girl….

**Sir Erza Titania** : You're point?

**NatsuTheSalamander** : No comment…

_Sir Erza Titania, JellyMan and 89 others like this._

**JellyMan **: Alright, who hacked my FB account and changed my name to JellyMan?

_Ultear Milkovich, MeredyKin and 106 others like this._

**Ultear Milkovich** : LOL Jellal.

**MeredyKin** : -Whistles innocently-

_Ultear Milkovich, Sir Erza Titania and 37 others like this._

. . .

**NatsuTheSalamander** : Again… WHY ARE YOU GUYS STILL HAVING A FUCKING CONVERSATION ON MY POST?!

**Lucy-Celestial-Heartfilia** : No comment.

. . .

**A/N: **There you have it.

I'm not really sure if anyone will like this, or if I should continue. Let me know?

Please review?


End file.
